I'll never let you go
by mrgnelrd
Summary: Minerva a 17 ans, 22 ans, puis 67 ans. Observez l'évolution des sentiments entre Albus et Minerva dans trois moments de leur vie ... ADMM
1. Chapitre 1 : Car je dois vous quitter

**Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à JK Rowling , je ne possède que l'intrigue.**

La cloche venait de retentir. Dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, Minerva McGonagall était en train de ranger ses affaires dans sa malle. Sa 7e année venait de s'achever, et la jeune fille devait quitter Poudlard pour continuer ses études à l'université. Les chambres étaient dans une pagaille affolante, et Rolanda et PomPom aidèrent Minerva à terminer sa valise. Puis, les trois élèves descendirent les escaliers et déposèrent leurs affaires dans la grande salle en attendant le départ groupé des élèves pour le train. Alors que ses amies entamèrent une discussion, Minerva prit la parole :

\- Les filles je ... je vais vous laisser il faut que j'aille parler à quelqu'un ... On se voit tout à l'heure !

La jeune fille rebroussa chemin et se dirigea vers les appartements des professeurs. Elle ne pouvait pas partir sans lui dire au revoir. C'était inconcevable ...

Enfin Minerva arriva devant une lourde porte de bois et toqua. Au bout de quelques secondes, on vint lui ouvrir.

\- Miss McGonagall ! s'exclama Dumbledore.

\- Bonjour professeur Dumbledore, répondit timidement Minerva. Puis-je vous parler un moment s'il vous plaît ?

\- Bien sûr, lui dit-il en souriant. Entrez je vous en pris.

La Gryffondore entra dans les appartements de son professeur. Comme d'habitude elle senti une odeur de chocolat chaud et de citron ; l'odeur de son professeur préféré ; mais pour une fois elle se sentit mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait ici mais elle se doutait bien que c'était la dernière ...

\- Avez vous passé une bonne année Miss ? Une 7e année se doit d'être bonne ...

\- Oh ... Elle fut vraiment bien il est vrai ...

Plus que bien pensa t-elle. Les matchs de quiddich, les sorties à Pré-au-lard avec ses amies ... Et les soirées passées à jouer aux échecs ou à discuter avec lui ... Dumbledore.

\- ... mais elle est terminée maintenant, soupira t-elle.

\- Oui bien sur, répondit Albus. Mais vous aller partir pour continuer vos études en métamorphose si je ne m'abuse ?

\- C'est cela professeur.

\- Et cela ne vous enchante pas ? questionna t-il. Je vois bien que quelque chose vous tourmente Minerva ...

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas étudier, commença t-elle. Mais je n'ai pas envie de partir

d'ici ...

\- Il faut bien quitter l'école un jour ... répondit doucement Dumbledore.

\- Mais Poudlard n'est pas mon école. Poudlard est ma maison ... Je quitte tout en partant vous savez. Je ne verrais plus mes amis, je quitterai ce lieu magnifique et ... je vous quitterez vous ... finit-elle, dans un souffle.

Voyant le trouble de la jeune fille, Dumbledore s'approcha d'elle.

\- Vous savez miss, vous rencontrez aussi des professeurs que vous apprécierez lors de vos études, lui dit-il.

\- Non ... Vous ne comprenez pas ... murmura Minerva.

\- Alors aidez moi à vous comprendre, ma chère, lui répondit-il.

Voyant l'heure tourner et ses chances de lui avouer la vérité diminuer, la jeune fille s'approcha et courageusement, vint poser ses lèvres sur celles de son professeur.

Albus mît quelques secondes avant d'approfondir puis, se rendant compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, la repoussa délicatement.

La jeune fille rougit fortement, réalisant l'audace qu'elle venait d'avoir.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne chose ce que nous venons de faire Miss McGonagall, lui dit-il un peu sévèrement.

Minerva baissa la tête avant de répondre :

\- Vous vouliez comprendre et je pense que vous avez compris. Mais je me doutais que vous n'étiez pas attirée par quelqu'un comme moi ... termina t-elle dans une petite voix.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille Minerva. Néanmoins vous êtes mon élève et nous ne pouvons pas agir de la sorte, lui dit-il doucement.

\- Je ne suis plus élève ici depuis quelques minutes maintenant, murmura t-elle.

Dumbledore soupira, gêné.

\- Je sais ... Mais tu vas partir et rencontrer de nombreux jeunes hommes ... Tu en choisiras un et tu ne penseras plus à ton vieux professeur de métamorphose tu sais.

Minerva se rapprocha de la porte et l'entrouvrit.

\- Il est l'heure que je parte professeur, lui avoua t-elle. Mais avant de vous dire au revoir que voudrait que vous sachiez que vous avez tord, lui dit-elle.

\- Et à quel sujet ma chère ? lui demanda t-il surprit.

\- Je ne choisirais pas un beau jeune homme car je ne veux que vous ... lui répondit-elle.

Albus la regarda, les yeux brillants, puis la jeune fille franchit la porte avant de murmurer :

\- Adieu professeur Dumbledore ...

\- Au revoir Minerva ... murmura t-il également.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Car vous me dites de reveni

La température commençait à décliner, annonçant un début de soirée estival à Londres. Parmi les passants, se trouvait une jeune femme radieuse, un diplôme à la main. Cinq années s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ de Minerva McGonagall de Poudlard et elle venait en ce jour de terminer ses études de métamorphose. En arrivant chez elle, la gryffondore s'assit sur son canapé et saisit le courrier que venait de lui ramener sa chouette. La vue de ses nombreuses factures n'ébranla pas la bonne humeur de Minerva suite à sa réussite à ses examens. Parmi les lettres, la jeune femme reconnu l'emblème de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard sur l'une des enveloppes et s'empressa de l'ouvrir, étonnée. En sortant la lettre de son enveloppe, elle reconnue immédiatement la petite écriture serrée de son ancien professeur Dumbledore. Un sentiment de nostalgie intense s'installa dans le cœur de Minerva, se rappelant que cela faisait presque cinq années qu'elle avait dit adieu à l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui s'avérait être également son professeur. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement la missive.

 _Miss McGonagall,_

 _Je tiens tout d'abord à vous exprimer mes félicitations pour votre réussite à l'examen de métamorphose. Vos résultats ont étés transmis à l'école. Ensuite je voudrais vous faire par d'une nouvelle qui n'a pas encore été diffusée dans la gazette des sorciers. Il s'avère que le professeur Dippet à prit sa retraite et m'a nommée directeur à sa suite. De ce fait, l'école est dans l'obligation de recruter un nouveau professeur de métamorphose. Vos notes obtenues à l'examen et vos qualités en la matière me font penser que vous seriez la candidate idéale. Si cela vous intéresse, nous pourrions nous rencontrer à Poudlard dans deux jours afin de discuter des différentes modalités. Merci de me renvoyer votre réponse par hibou._

 _En espérant vous voir à l'entretien,_

 _Cordialement_

 _Albus Dumbledore._

Le cœur de la jeune femme sembla manquer un battement. Revenir à Poudlard ? Y enseigner ? Des tonnes de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de la gyffondore.

 _Cela signifie revenir à l'école permanemment, le voir tout les jours, le ..._ Minerva interrompit ses pensées un moment. _Je dois au moins aller à l'entretien, c'est un tel honneur ..._

Sans plus tarder, elle rédigea se réponse positive elle la transmit à sa chouette. Puis elle alla se coucher, attendant impatiemment le surlendemain.

Le jour J arriva enfin pour Minerva McGonagall. La jeune femme prit le temps de se préparer comme pour une grande occasion et revêtit sa robe préférée, couleur saphir. Puis elle transplana à l'entrée de l'école. Minerva arpenta les couloirs qu'elle avait parcouru de nombreuses fois lors des années d'étude et arriva finalement devant la gargouille postée devant la porte du bureau directorial. L'accès s'ouvrit automatiquement et la jeune femme gravit les quelques marches restantes. Enfin elle frappa à la porte, le stress la paralysant quelque peu.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit et l'émotion s'empara de la gryffondore. Il était là, devant lui plus beau que jamais dans sa robe d'un bleu profond.

\- Miss McGonagall, quelle joie de vous revoir ici, commença t-il doucement.

\- Je suis également heureuse de revenir à Poudlard, lui répondit t-elle tout en saisissant la main tendue du directeur. Au contact de leur paume, un sentiment étrangement puissant s'empara de Minerva qui s'avança légèrement troublée.

\- Entrez et asseyez vous je vous en pris, repris Dumbledore, après quelques secondes.

Quand ils furent installés, il continua :

\- Encore félicitation pour votre diplôme miss. Bien que je n'ai jamais douté du fait que vous alliez réussir parfaitement lui affirma t-il.

\- Merci professeur murmura la jeune femme.

\- Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici Miss McGonagall. Que pensiez vous faire après vos études ? questionna t-il curieusement.

\- Eh bien à vrai dire je n'y avait pas vraiment songé. Je sais que ce n'est pas une bonne chose mais ... Minerva s'arrêta brusquement, ne voulant pas se ridiculiser davantage.

\- Je vois. Mais je suis sur que vous feriez un très bon professeur vous savez.

\- Je ne sais pas répondit-elle doucement. Restez ici pendant des mois à faire classe à des élèves ayant pour certains seulement cinq ans de moins que moi, je ne vous raconte pas les hormones des garçons même si je ne suis pas la plus belle des femmes mais ... Minerva, plongée dans ses pensées, parlait à voix haute et devint cramoisie.

-Excusez moi, je me suis emporté et ...

\- Cela vous dérange autant ? demanda Dumbledore. Le regard des gens. Et puis votre ami pourrait vite démentir les rumeurs, dit-il en souriant.

Minerva le regarda puis lui répondit :

\- Je ... je ne suis pas en couple professeur je ne l'ai jamais été d'ailleurs ... finit-elle en chuchotant.

\- Pourquoi cela ? s'interrogea Albus, N'y a t-il pas de beau jeunes hommes à l'université ?

\- Oh si bien sûr répondit-elle rêveusement, mais vous savez quand on aime quelqu'un on oublie tout les autres finit-elle gênée.

\- Et c'est être loin du jeune homme que vous aimez qui vous gène ? demanda Albus gentiment.

\- Ce n'est pas être loin de lui qui me gène, mais plutôt d'être bien trop près, commença t-elle en baissant la tête. Le voir tout les jours, et devoir refreiner mes sentiments. C'est une réelle horreur. J'ai déjà expérimenté cela pendant une année complète dit-elle en relevant la tête.

Vous voyez les élèves ? demanda t-elle en regardant par la fenêtre. Albus hocha la tête. Il y a cinq année j'étais à leur place, quittant ma maison à tout jamais. Je suis venue vous voir et ...

Une larme coula le long de la joue de la jeune femme.

\- Minerva, murmura t-il d'un voix rauque.

\- Vous vous rappelez n'est ce pas ? J'y pense chaque jour depuis cinq ans, sans pouvoir oublier. Je n'ai que faire des garçons de l'université alors que je peux vous aimer ... vous. Minerva finit son discours dans un souffle, le visage mouillé de larmes. Albus prit sa chaise et vint s'assoir à ses cotés.

\- Minerva je ... Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. Je le jure, lui dit-il tristement.

\- Mais pourtant vous l'avez fait. Vous comprenez maintenant ? Je ne peux pas revenir, c'est beaucoup trop dur à porter, murmura t-elle.

\- Je devais le faire Minerva, je devais te repousser ce jour là. Tu étais mon étudiante et tu es plus jeune que moi de plusieurs décennies ...

\- Me repousseriez vous encore aujourd'hui ? la questionna t-il, plongeant son regard dans le sien. L'échange entre les deux était électrisant quand enfin il lui répondit :

\- Je ne sais pas si j'en aurais la force, avoua t-il dans un murmure.

Les joues de la jeune fille rosirent et elle s'approcha, ses lèvres toutes proches de celles du directeur.

\- Alors essayez, lui dit-elle.

Et elle captura ses lèvres. Enfin après des secondes semblant durer des heures, Albus attrapa Minerva par la taille et se leva avec elle, l'embrassant passionnément. Il la senti sourire sous ses lèvres et mit plus de force dans le baiser qui devint vite passionné. Enfin ils se séparèrent lorsque l'air vint à leur manquer.

\- J'aurai aimer ne jamais avoir à te repousser.. Je trouverai quelque chose pour que les étudiants ne mettent pas le grappin sur toi je le promets. Mais accepte le poste s'il te plait, lui dit-il avec un regard suppliant.

\- Alors ne me laisse jamais plus partir, murmura t-elle en souriant.

\- Plus jamais, lui répondit-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Ensemble pour l'éternité

L'année scolaire touchait à sa fin. Minerva McGonagall, professeur de métamorphose et directrice adjointe depuis quarante-cinq ans, regardait une nouvelle fois les élèves quitter l'école, certains pour ne jamais y revenir. Postée le long des rails du Poudlard express, elle tourna la tête vers son mari qui sourit sans la regarder.

\- Qui y a t-il Minerva ? lui demanda t-il les yeux scintillants. La gryffondore détourna le regard avant de répondre :

\- C'était moi il y a cinquante ans, tu te souviens ? dit-elle en murmurant.

\- Comment pourrais-je oublier la première fois où j'ai embrassé ma merveilleuse épouse ? lui répondit-il doucement.

\- A vrai dire, c'est moi qui t'ai embrassé je crois bien, et toi qui m'a repoussé, lui dit-elle vexée.

\- Tu sais bien que je n'avais pas le choix. Tu étais si jeune, si belle ... Sa main s'attarda sur la hanche de Minerva qui soupira.

\- Est ce que tu sais que tu es un grand flatteur ? lui dit-elle en riant.

\- Tu as du me le dire environ cinq cent fois je dirais, riant à son tour. Mais c'est la vérité Minerva. Tu es belle, aussi belle que la première fois que je t'ai vu ... La vieille dame sourit.

\- Et si tu ne m'avais pas envoyé cette lettre, il y a quarante-cinq ans ? Et si ...

Albus la fit taire en l'embrassant doucement, de ses petits baisers chauds dont il avait le secret.

\- Albus, reprit-elle ensuite, tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu me fasses taire comme ça, lui dit-elle le regard boudeur.

\- Je te l'aurais envoyé cette lettre, dans n'importe quel scenario je l'aurai fait, lui avoua t-il.

Minerva attrapa la main de son mari avant de murmurer :

\- Je t'aime tellement ...

Albus étreint sa femme.

\- Et moi donc. Je vais tenir ma promesse ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, affirma t-il.

\- Quelle promesse ? Il y en a tellement, lui dit-elle dans un sourire.

\- Je ne te laisserai jamais partir. Tu es mienne pour le reste de mes jours.

\- Et tu es mien pour toujours. La mort ne nous séparera pas, répondit-elle.

\- Rien n'est plus fort que l'amour. Ni la haine, ni la mort. C'est comme ça, dit-il doucement.

\- C'est de qui ça ? questionna Minerva amoureusement.

\- De moi bien sûr ! répondit-Albus.

\- Alors c'est encore plus beau..

Une quarante cinquième année de vie commune entre Albus et Minerva venait de s'achever. Et c'était loin d'être la dernière...


End file.
